Timeline
This contains a time line of most of the events that happened in the story. Before History * About 2500: The 8 pieces of Ristaccia were discovered by the eight races and they started their evolution under the influence of the jewel. * About 1000: From the Galukia Continent, some of the Humina crossed over and reached the continent of Eijeek. * About 900: The people living in southern Eijeek discovered the ancient ruins of Junaguni Island. * About 800: Mt. Mifushi erupted and the north and south of the Eijeek continent were divided. The population also decreased massively. * 600: In the vicinity of Wenkamui, the Gadena genocided the Kagachin Humina after having obtained self-consciousness from Ristaccia. * 500: At Mt. Mifushi, the ancestral miko, Ame no Uzume was the focus of a sacred mountain faith group; the Yamaji-jin appear. * About 350: The Ristaccia War started. The eight races inserted the Ristaccia shards into weapons making them all considerably more powerful. This caused great damage to the planet. * 300: Yamaji-jin settlements experienced a terrible famine. * About 250: The Ristaccia War ended. Six of the eight races were completely destroyed by the power of the Ristaccia. * About 200: The Rufina race created a place for deceased place for deceased people's souls to live and vanished. * 182: On Eijeek, the nation of Masinowa was founded by the Humina. * About 100: On the continent of Galukia, the huminas resurrected the worship of Ristaccia once again after the Ristaccia War. They adored the Ristaccia-inserted sword "Trisagion" which had protected the Humina race from vanishing. By the hand of Ariates Jusis, the religious group "Trisagionid" was established. * About 100: Trisagionid expanded its influence across the continent. * About 50: The Trisagion Doctrine group spread, constructed from towns throughout the Galukia continent. Melius Calendar * 1''': The Holy Kingdom of Noigllado was established by Melius Jusis, the grandson of Ariates and the highest priest of the Trisagionid. The first year of the Melius Calendar started that day. * '''9: Gijiri was born in the Kagachi-jin village Jakotsu. * 23: Gijiri burned down Jakotsu * 32: Gijiri, the leader of the special agency "Sazaragi" in Masinowa, created a "devil's lair" at Wenkamui. * 65: The Majin started going crazy and uncontrollable. * 98: A magician named Ido sacrificed himself to seal the devils lair. * 119: Gijiri took over the Inomikado's house, which was one of the four sacred houses. * 122: The mysterious death of the 15th generation heavenly god child (Tenjin no ko) Amatsu Kunue no Himemiko was carried out. ** 143: A member of Sazaragi named Kukaru got onto the island of Turii and took Malchut away with him. ** 145: The kingdom of Masinowa was destroyed. ** 150: A strange plague struck Novarista, the capital of the Holy Kingdom. ** 154-3: The king gave the order to put all the sufferers on a big sailboat and push them out into the ocean. ** 568-11: To resist the racial policy against the principal ethnic Nasem, a hero named Rasheed and his mercenaries occupied Pananora, establishing a new country named Podunk. ** 575-12: The army of Podunk occupied Queid mines. ** 583-5: For the resources in the mine, the Holy Kingdom had to recognize Podunk as an independent country. ** 643-1: A big ceremony of peace was held between the two countries. In order to avoid the dictatorship of the king, an agency named Agiona was established. ** 701-3: Ninten was born in Podunk. ** 709-2: Hinawa, Claus and Maria landed in Ridenburg. ** 716-7: Ninten left Ana to seek a legendary scimitar. The agency Agiona had secretly seized the actual power of the Holy Kingdom. ** 717-6: The Holy Kingdom made a sudden strike to Podunk. ** 719-4: At Doroah Fortress, the invading army led by Adnowell, the commander in chief of the holy knightage, had been ejected by Ninten and lost more than half of their soldiers. ** 719-9: At Ostrista River, Adnowell's army was thrashed again by Ninten. ** 719-11: Ninten occupied Madura and drove her army to Novarista. ** 719-12: The king was made a scapegoat and sentenced to death by Agiona, which ended the war. Podunk became the biggest country on the continent, occupying more than two thirds of the whole territory. ** 720-6: Ness was born in Onett, the island where the plague exiles had inhabited for centuries. ** 720-7: The tragedy of Isfaphan. Ninten killed many people under the control of Ristaccia. The domination of the kingdom completely collapsed and many people had to exile to the Holy Kingdom. ** 721-2: Ninten destroyed the entirety of Ana's country, Snowman, and disappeared. ** 723-5: Maria became a member of Ridenburg. ** 723-9: Maria met her great-grandson Ninten in Ristaccia ruins and was killed by him. Claus and Lucas were born in Tazmily Village. ** 726-9: Due to Maria's death, Claus was abandoned from Ridenburg and fell to the living world. Adhuc, the leader of the royal guard saw fallen Claus and took Claus away with him. ** 736-5: Paula killed all of the people on her country, Twoson, under the curse of Ristaccia. She started to cross the ocean to the continent. *** 737-11: Falo met Claus in the depths of the Panan Jungle. *** 739-1: Claus, leader of the rebellion met Malacia, the leader of the pirates. They formed an Anti-Noigllado alliance with each other named "Novaria". *** 739-7: Lucas drove his army to Sonne Citadel to counter Claus' pirate army. Engagement in Tetroah. *** 740-1: Very shortly after A'milia appears and breaks the curse of Ristaccia, proceeds to save Paula and Ana and destroy Ristaccia.